


Hands

by Lintu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, writting drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu/pseuds/Lintu
Summary: First Aid admires Ambulon's hands, and of course the mech who owns them.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling really raw and in need of comfort, so my lack of sleep has given me confidence to post some of the little things I've written.

His hands might not have been forged, but there wasn't another pair out there that First Aid admired so deeply. How they cleaned the scalpels with fluid stroking motions, how they always held the datapads a tad too tightly, how they were often tinted or costed with the flakes of paint Ambulon would pick off this own thighs when uncomfortable.

It was easier to admire them up close, in those of his own. Smaller, more delicately forged fingertips danced across Ambulon's palm, making the other medic sit with such tension. It made Aid smile behind his mask, excited to ease him into a relaxed state once he'd actually started to work on them. Tempting as it was, First Aid bit back the temptation to lower his mask and kiss across those knuckles, worn and chipping from each hard days work.

Reaching for a brush with his free hand, Aid was meticulous as he angled it into each and every seam. There was to be no grain or grime by the time he'd finish, the goal to make Ambulon feel as if he'd just come off the assembly block. Primus above knew the mech needed the pampering, but deep down First Aid knew it was more for himself than for Ambulon's sake. 

Every twitch and sigh has captivated First Aid's attention, drawing him more and more forwards until he was perfectly patched over his work, needing to use his optics as lighting to see into such small spaces. There had been a lot to clean out, evident on the dirty rags left abandoned on the desktop, but the work was worth the mess. Ambulon slowly became undone, melting deeper and deeper into his seat as his bonded hyper fixated on what he could best describe as what were his hands. Never did Ambulon understand why Aid cared so deeply for him, but that didn't mean he couldn't show his gratitude for all his hard work.

Once his hands were released, all testing flexes in each digit accounted for, it was time to repay the favor and put them to good use. Tugging Aid to himself, Ambulon engulfed him into a deep embrace. His field pulsed, special in its own was as he wasn't one to broadcast how he felt so publicly, but Aid drank it up like he knew he would. Gentle caresses to his rounded red helm, their sparks buzzing in their respective chests but almost pulsing as one, it was a small act of intimacy but a huge leap for the Ex-con. 

It was a small comfort, an act of love to clean his hands so detailed, and Ambulon was more than happy to repay the gesture with some soft care in his own way. Positively melting into the embrace, Aid soon found himself hoisted up, carried by the same hands he'd spent admiring, led to their shared habsuite to retire for the night. 

They truly loved one another, undoubtedly through small comforts, but it spoke volumes of their love. Ones that only they could truly value as intimate but significant just the same.


End file.
